Worth It
by Icee67
Summary: Warning: Character death! Please don't hate me for the death! Summary: He gave his life for his best friend, Face remembers it all. This summary isn't real good, the story is better, trust me!


**A/N: Well I'm going to be honest, I don't know where this one came from. I sat down at the computer, thinking I outta get something up. And suddenly, I'm typing away, in a good mood despite the sadness of this short story. I kinda think I'm pretty good at writing these sad ones, which surprises me really since I'm like, always happy haha!**

**Anyways, I don't own the A-Team! And prepare yourself for some sadness. Let me know how you like this on please and thank you!  
**

As soon as Hannibal told us he was our new pilot, I could tell right then that everything was going to be a whole lot different. I was particuraly unhappy with him lighting my arm on fire, and when I saw his stitch work on B.A.'s arm I may have found myself a tad bit frirghtened. I hardly get frightened by other people, but the look in the Captain's eyes...it was a specific gleam of craziness. Though it wasn't as if he never got used to seeing that gleam. It was something we had to get used to each time Murdock got behind the controls of a flying machine. Me and Hannibal did, I don't think B.A. ever had.

Of course, after that first helicopter escape, we should have known he never would. I try to understand why he hates it so much, but _I_ wasn't the one who fell out the door. But we cannot deny that Murdock is the best damn pilot that came out of the army. I've not seen any better, I don't think there could be any better. We had ourselves one unique member. I'm going to miss him.

I've never been scared Murdock would let us get killed, I trusted my life in his hands, so did Hannibal. It was as if Murdock put a shield around the plane and it combined with his amazing piloting abilities made us invincible. And we always were once he got us in the sky, no matter who was shooting at us. The army was always coming for us, but they knew that once we got up in a flying machine, there was absolutely no chance of getting us back. They knew what Murdock was capable of.

So there we are, going right for the helicopter in the darkness of night, our only light source was coming from the explosions around us. We were in a fire fight, a ton of mafias combined with the military suddenly bursting in because they knew where we were and figured they could get us. Hannibal is leading as usual, and B.a. is behind him, then me and Murdock bringing up the rear. I couldn't see him behind me, but I could feel the bullets whizzing right by me. I just wanted us to get out of there without any injuries. Boy, was I wrong.

As soon as I heard Murdock's cry of pain behind me and the sound of his body hitting the ground, I whirled around and grabbed him up. He'd been hit in the leg, but he got right up, the look on his face clearly indicating he was in a lot of pain. I helped him limp to the helicopter where the other two were waiting. That was when Murdock realized he'd dropped his hat when he fell and the crazy pilot turns and does a limp-run right back into the parade of bullets and explosions. I run after him, yelling at him to come back. He stoops and grabs the hat, turning to look at me. A machine gunner is taking aim right at Murdock, who doesn't notice this.

Hannibal and B.A. were coming back for us, looking very unhappy. The machine gun fires and three things happened at once: Murdock turned. The gunner has accurate aim. And I jump in front of Murdock.

The feel of the extremely rapid bullets tearing into my torso hurt like hell. My body jerked backwards against the force, until I'm slumped in Murdock's arms. The fire ceases and I feel blood covering my body by now, and trickling out of the corner of my mouth. I manage to look up into my best friend's face. It's frozen in horror, tears already running down his dirty cheeks. Hannibal and B.A. surrounded us, shaking their heads, trying to not believe what has happened. Everything in the top of my body is completely torn up.

"Face. Oh, God. Face, please!" Murdock's sobbing and Hannibal feels my neck. "Face. It's going to be, okay." Hannibal choked out. But we all knew it wouldn't. "Why'd you do it, Faceman?" B.A. muttered, blinking quickly.

I tried to smile and reached up to brush my fingers along Murdock's face, then grabbed onto Hannibal's jacket. Murdock took hold of my other hand and B.A placed his hand on my shoulder, giving a light squeeze. "We're here, Face."

"We love you, Faceman. Don't forget that." Murdock had whispered in a teary voice and the others agreed. "I...l-love...y-you...g-guys...t-t-t-t..." My voice had broken and I could feel my breathing faltering.

The army was closing in, and I needed my team to get out of there. I had given my life to save Murdock's, because maybe he deserved it. Because there was no way I could have just stood there and watched him get torn up by the bullets. I know I haven't done them a really good favor, but they need Murdock. And they need me too. And I need them...

I'd gasped out to them to leave, that's the last thing I wanted from them. They didn't want to, they weren't going to. I had to make them, and I finally did. Hannibal ran his hand through my hair, B.A. rubbed my arm, and Murdock rested his forehead against mine. Then they were gone, escaping the military once more. I was dead before the army finally got to me, and if asked, was it worth it to give my life for Murdock's...

It was.


End file.
